Your love is my misery
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: What happens when two fromer lovers break the hearts of those they are suppose to love to be with each other. TrishJericho JeffOC TrishJeff Warning Character death! Short one shot


A\N: Hey guy it's me again so listen here's the deal, I was watchin' a youtube video of Jeff and Trish when I got this great idea. So I'm gonna let my muses loose and see where it goes!

Trish sat on the edge of the bed she shared with her boyfriend, Chris Jericho. They been together for six months now and yet for some odd reason that night she felt empty. She didn't know why she felt that way. What triggered that sudden emotional change? She didn't know. She walked over to their walk-in closet and pulled out a large purple scrapbook. She flipped trough the large pages, looking at the faces of her friends on each page. Then she stopped. Her hands ran over the words "Jeff Hardy". She ran her fingers over his picture, tears streaming down her cheeks. That's when she understood every thing. She missed him. She missed his beautiful green eyes. She missed his strong arms holding her close. There was only thing standing in her way- his girlfriend. That was no matter to her though. She had to get him back no matter what.

Meanwhile Jeff sat in his room feeling lost, confused, hopeless, and for the first time in years lonely. He reached over and pulled the picture out of his desk drawer. he glanced over at it, pulling it close to his chest. He missed her. Those perfect hazel eyes. That beautiful blonde hair. The way she saw a side of him no one else had ever, or could ever see, not even his girlfriend. He flipped the picture over and read the words written on the back. "Love you always, I'm yours forever- Trish." He sat there for a minute. "Trish." he whispered. He wanted her, he needed her. He couldn't have her. She had Chris, she loved Chris, there was no hope for him to win her back. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He ran outside in the pouring rain, not knowing where his legs were taking him only trusting them to take him to her.

Trish sat on the bed crying silently. Not knowing what to do. She loved Jeff so much and she wanted him back so bad, but she still loved Chris. Or did she? No she didn't, she didn't love him anymore. She knew that now. She was ready to move on. Her heart was trying to tell her that. She was about to cry when she heard it. The door squeaked open and a familar voice spoke.

"Trish?" he whispered.

"Jeff?" she whispered in reply. She looked up to see him standing there soaking wet, rain trickling from the ends of his purple hair. He looked amazing. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Because I miss you, and I love you blondie." Jeff replied sitting beside her.

She giggled at the sound of his pet name for her. "I missed you too Skittles, I love you too."

Jeff took her in his arms, holding her close never wanting to let her go. He captured her lips and the two engaged in a hot passionate kiss. He slipped off his wet shirt and they laid back on the bed and began kissing again. He had whated this moment for so long and now it was here. He was back in the arms of the woman he truly loved. They began tangling their fingers within each other's hair when some thing startled them.

"Trish!" exclaimed a voice.

They turned to see Chris and Samantha standing in the doorway. At the sight of Jeff in Trish's arm's Samantha turned and ran down the hall, sobbing as she ran. Jeff jumped up and chased after her.

"Sam!" he caled after her.

"Go away Jeff, go back to Trish; that's where you belong!" Samantha cried back.

"Sam, please just let me explain." Jeff said.

"Explain!" she yelled. "Explain what Jeff?" "Explain how I just found you making out with your ex, oh I don't need you to explain that I saw it pretty clearly!"

"Sam, you don't understand, it's just-" Jeff began

"It's just what Jeff?" she asked cutting him off.

"I just, I don't love you anymore." He said his head bowed.

Hearing those words Sam ran down the hall in tears. Jeff didn't see her again that night.

The next day he returned to their house. His things were outside but the door was wide open.  
"Sam?" he called, no answer.

Seeing her clothes on the floor he figure she had gone to take a bath. There was a small crack in the door.

"Sammy?" he called. Still no answer.

He pushed the door open and the horror unfolded in front of him. He found her laying in the bathtub, her wrist slit a note clasped in her hand:

Dear Jeff,

I loved you more than anything in this world.

I thought you felt the same way.

You said was you had to say.

You drove me to do what I've done today.

Now do you see how much you meant to me?

I just want you to know your love is my misery

I loved you until the end of time, or at least my time

Samantha 


End file.
